


Red Carpet

by EonAO3



Series: Picture Perfect [12]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Expecting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love Stories, Married Life, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/pseuds/EonAO3
Summary: Walking the red carpet with your proud husband, Sebastian Stan, has you in the spotlight and everyone talking about your latest movie...and your baby bump.





	Red Carpet

“[y/n] and Sebastian, hello!”

“Hello!” you smiled, giving a small wave in front of you, at the enthusiastic welcome. Beside you, Sebastian slipped his arm around your waist and you put a subtle lean into his side. 

“Thank you for stopping by to see us,” the female interviewer beamed.

You knew her face, but you were drawing a blank on her name. She wasn’t exactly new to the network, but you only watched E! here and there. The time you and Sebastian spent in front of the television was mostly for binging shows you watched together, cleaning out your DVR after whoever was traveling made it home. 

“Always happy to stop and see you guys,” you said, hoping you could get through this without having to use names. “Thanks for coming to check out the movie.”

“Congratulations are in order,” the woman went on, mercifully getting down to business, “for so many things.” She gestured with her free hand across the both of you, noting, “Congratulations on the wedding! You guys put together such an amazing event. Everything was perfect. Just beautiful, you two.” 

“Thank you,” you blushed. 

Sebastian shook his head. “Oh, not me. That was all her,” he insisted, tipping his head towards you. “She deserves all the credit.”

“Such a good husband!” she laughed. 

“He’s fantastic,” you agreed, giving Sebastian a loving squeeze with your arm behind his back

“How’s married life been treating you?” she asked, turning her microphone again to face you both. 

“It’s wonderful,” Sebastian spoke up. “Couldn’t be happier.” 

With a wide grin, you waved your hand up at Sebastian, agreeing, “Exactly.” 

 _Gah_! _What is her name_? It was driving you nuts.

Sebastian pecked a kiss to the side of your hair, as the reporter wondered, “Any good marriage advice?” 

“Marry your best friend,” you suggested, because you had and it was turning out to be the best advice you had probably ever gotten from your mom. “Someone who knows you best and’ll still hang out with you anyway,” you giggled.

Nodding his agreement, Sebastian added, “Always make time.” 

“Always make time?” she repeated.

“Yeah,” he nodded, raising his shoulder in a half-shrug. “Everyone’s so busy. You gotta remember to make time for what’s really important. You’ve gotta be present, ya know? Take time to talk and listen, and be there for each other, and don’t let anyone forget they’re important.”

“Like coming out to LA for your wife’s premier while you’re filming your own movie down in Atlanta?” she teased. 

Sebastian nodded, emphatically. “Exactly. Yeah.”

Turning to you, he grinned adoringly and you tipped your head to his shoulder, smiling, “Thanks, babe.” 

The interviewer cooed, “Aww. You guys are too sweet together.”

She turned to your husband, reminding her audience about Sebastian’s association to the Marvel Cinematic Universe before asking him about his work so far on their next film. Under the bright lights of the press line, you spotted and picked off a tiny piece of fuzz from Sebastian’s tie that you suspected was an errant piece of fur from Beau. You gently dusted your hand down the lapel of his suit jacket to chase away the hair in the soft LA evening breeze. Sebastian noticed, pausing mid-sentence to glance down at what you were doing. You looked up, as if nothing had happened, always proud to admire him when people talked about his career, and he flashed you a small grin of appreciation.

When Sebastian had successfully danced around giving away any spoilers from his script, the reporter came back to you, gushing, “[y/n]. A _big_ night for you. Already, there’s so much buzz about this movie. Great story. Huuuge cast, big names. What was it like making this movie?” 

“So good,” you gushed. “Such a great time. I really loved this script and I was so happy that there was a part for me in it. I just hope people like it as much as I do. We’re all very proud of this movie and I think people will really get a sense of how special it is to us.” 

 _Rebecca_? _No, that’s not_ _it_.

“The critics are raving and the reviews and scores from the preview events have been phenomenal. Have you had a chance to see it yet?” she asked. 

“No,” you frowned. “I haven’t. Tonight’ll be the first time. I wasn’t able to make the cast screening, unfortunately. Got a lot of things going on back home.” 

“I know,” she nodded, waving her hand down at you. “The wedding, the movie, and now congratulations on the baby! So many good things are happening for you two this year.” 

“Busy year,” you nodded. “Busy, but very good.”

“When is Baby Stan due?” 

“December,” you answered, with a subtle nod, subconsciously smoothing your hand over your growing belly. 

“Any word on if it’s a boy or girl?” she asked.

“We’re holding off,” Sebastian swept his head. “We want to be surprised.” 

“Any names picked out, one way or the other?” she checked. 

“Uhh, no?” he hesitated, a wrinkle of doubt pulling down his brow as he looked to you. “Threw around a couple things, but nothing’s stuck yet. But we got plenty of time to come up with something.”

“Plenty of time!” you happily seconded.

“Ramona is always a good one,” she winked. 

 _Oh, thank god! Ramona. That’s it!_ You were relieved you could stop trying to figure it out. Now you could wipe that distracting thought from the back of your mind and give her your full attention. “We’ll add it to the list,” you nodded. 

“You look beautiful, by the way,” she sincerely added. “Gorgeous. Just glowing. That dress, with your little baby bump...”

A little shied by the extra flattery, you meekly grinned, looking to Sebastian for a little grounding. But he was already beaming down at you, with a proud grin. He put his hand on your belly, boasting, “I did that.” 

Your mouth fell open into laughter and you swatted your hand into your ridiculous husband’s chest. The reporter burst out laughing and even her cameraman was having a hard time holding still behind his smile. Your wrangler for the event reached in from the side to give your elbow a gentle tap to tell you it was about time to move on inside. You gave him a nod and wiped your thumb under your eye at the tear of laughter threatening your mascara, trying to compose yourself again, as everyone’s humor subsided. 

“Excellent work,” the reporter quipped to Sebastian. He gave a humble nod of thanks and she turned back to you, noting, “I know you have to get going. You have a big night ahead of you. Lots of photos to smile for and fans to see. Let me just say, congratulations again. To you both!” 

“Thank you,” you and Sebastian practically said in unison. 

“[y/f&l/n] and Sebastian Stan, joining us on the red carpet tonight,” she noted, gesturing to you both, “in Los Angeles, for the premier of [y/n]’s new movie- One More Look.” She turned to you. “[y/n], enjoy your big night tonight. Congratulations, [y/n] and Sebastian, and we can’t wait to see you guys in December with Baby Stan.” 

“Maybe Baby Ramona,” Sebastian quipped, his brow rising high with the possibility, as you both edged away from the interview.

“We’re not naming the baby Ramona, are we?” you laughed, as you pulled your hand back in front of you and stopped to pose for the stand of photographers a few steps down the line of press.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, shifting to angle himself a little better with you when you had stopped moving. 

You paused for a moment to smile, turning your attention with Sebastian’s as you were directed which way to look. Looking back the other way, you blinked some of the spots out of your eyes from the small lighting storm of camera flashes ahead of you. 

“But we should probably get on that,” Sebastian added, nodding to the crowd of photogs and putting up his hand for a short wave of thanks and goodbye, as you flashed a bright smile of appreciation for the photographers’ time and the compliments and congratulations they threw your way while you posed with your husband. “You make a list. I make a list...”

Sebastian’s hand slipped off your waist to take hold of your hand for the short walk to the theater entrance. “I’m suddenly reminded of Ramona Flowers, from Scott Pilgrim Vs The World,” you mentioned, as the doors to the lobby were pulled open for your and Sebastian. “She was pretty cool. Great hair.” 

“We’re not naming the kid after somebody in a Chris Evans movie,” he decidedly told you. “I’d never hear the end of it.” 

You snickered at the idea. “Then you better start coming up with some good alternatives,” you playfully warned.

“As long as we’re not those people who let the Internet pick their kid’s name,” he smirked, “I think we’ll be okay.” 

“We could do a twitter poll,” you brightly suggested. “I bet we get something cool like, Furiosa if it’s a girl and Optimus Prime if it’s a boy.” 

His brow wagged up at the idea, his lips pouting and head tilting in thought. “I’m not gonna say Optimus Prime is off the table, but we might as well let the dog name the kid, if we’re gonna rely on Twitter.” 

“I feel like Beau naming the baby is somehow the more responsible choice,” you conceded. Sebastian dug his phone out of his pocket, as you were being shown to your seats in the theater. “What are you doing?” you wondered. 

“Getting on Amazon for a book of baby names,” he said, while he scrolled his screen. 

“Seriously?” you giggled, pausing to give a quick word of thanks to your usher. Scooting down the row to your seat, you added, “You have to do that right now?” 

“Look,” he sighed, his head lolling to the side to see you, “if you’re putting your foot down about Optimus Prime, we’ve got a long road ahead of us. We might as well get started now.” 

You laughed at his deadpan humor and nudged his arm with your elbow. “Optimus Prime is a hard no,” you assured him. 


End file.
